New Forlonde
New Forlonde (New Fourlund) is the largest Carden Maldor town and settlement in the Black Heart Jungle. It is a part of Cardeb Maldor, a kingdom sprung up from the old Carden Maldor province of the Kelmarth Empire. During the Casual RP game the population is approximately 6,000. Pretty good for only being 100 years old. History Nobody was living on this stretch of beach when three young lords, their servants and a band of mercenaries and scholars pulled their boats up on the coast. The lords and their families had been banished from Carden Maldor for indecent behaviour at court. Lord Nakazono Fune, second son of the Fune claimed the beach for himself and began working alongside his soldiers and craftsman to build docks and a basic Fort on the flats before the jungle rose too steeply behind them. Lord Bito Shinrin was determined to find treasures and wealth in the jungle interior and began building trails and mapping the jungle, becoming it's first human surveyor in centuries. The third lord, Lord Izādo was a skilled mage and flew over the jungle with his wife, children and apprentices to find magical treasures to explore. In the last 50 years, a lot of money and immigration to New Forlonde has helped it to grow into a thriving town as exotic goods, new foodstuffs and high quality timber began coming out of the jungle. Lord Fune's descendants have been charged with building a navy fleet that can challenge the Ince' Varians own. Lacking timber trees back home, Shinrin has become the prime supplier of quality shipbuilding lumber for Carden Maldor. Geography Beach New Forlonde is a slightly level bit of land fed by numerous small streams trickling out of the jungle. The rocky base was fantastic for shallow boats but a deep and sudden drop off makes it easy to anchor even deep drafted vessels. Sea The sea touching New Forlonde is a long turbulent inlet full of hidden shoals, bars and deep trenches. A current can carry you down to New Forlonde and a current on the far side of the inlet will carry you out. This makes the water ways easier to navigate despite the higher number of hazards. Jungle Steep Jungle still backs New Forlonde, the slopes having been cleared are full of razor grasses, and short dense spine-covered trees. A path is maintained all the way to Shinrin where both good trees and good level land are found for farming. Climate New Forlonde has a subtropical coastal climate with mild differences between highs and lows. Summers exceed 40C and there is plentiful rainfall spread relatively evenly throughout the year Governance National Lord Fune and his family pay taxes to Carden Maldor and owe allegiance to Carden Maldor. They collect taxes on behalf of their king and fly the flag of Carden Maldor from the walls of their fort. Local Lord Fune and his descendants will always rule the coast so long as the agreements signed by the late King Kujira of Carden Maldor is honoured by his descendents. They appoint a steward to manage things and pay Craftsman of Kelmarth to keep the peace and enforce local laws. Factions House Fune House Fune includes Lord Fune, his current wife and hopefully his growing family. As well as his personally sworn soldiers, servants and stewards. His obligations are to build and provide financial and military support for the King. Collect taxes, and produce an heir for his house. Craftsman of Kelmarth The craftsman of kelmarth in New Forlonde are responsible for maintaining order and peace in the town itself. Their duties to the town include firefighting, leading the untrained militia if the town is attacked, holding any troublemakers in their cells, and escorting road users safely to and from Shinrin. Shinrin's Craftsman also patrol the road. Various Smuggling Groups (VSG) As the gateway to unique and dangerous treasures, and as a city wanting cheap goods, many crime families and unsavoury people can be contracted here. They fence stolen goods in the jungle where they won’t be easily identified as well as sell rare/dangerous substances to even more dangerous buyers. They are committed to making sure their trade in and out of the jungle keeps flowing. It's rumoured even the barrel and wagon makers of the town support the smuggling trade. Church of Ilmater The duties of the church of Ilmater in New Forlonde is similar to their mandate in most cities: to reduce the suffering in this world, specifically through self-sacrifice for others. Donations at the shrine go towards the soup kitchen the shrine runs. Many prominent community figures support the church especially the brewery. The shrine also has a large collection of old scrolls containing esoteric lore on the arcane and magical creatures. Maldoran Navy aka House Busho A cynic would say that House Busho's obligations to New Forlonde are to profit as much as possible from the town at it's people's expense. They own and control the shipyards, salt works, slaughter house, and money changers, all in the name of the king of course. Their purpose is to oversee the rapid construction of the warfleet commissioned by the king. The fleet's job will be to defend Carden Maldor from the Ince' Varian raiding vessels. Exploited labourers in their workshops dislike them, but others see them as brave and noble heroes fighting for their country. A little known secret is their family also controls the perfumery using whale musk and exotic jungle plants to produce the most expensive perfumes for sale abroad. Notable Places * Fort Forlonde, government building and home of Lord Fune. * Night Market, a canopied market lit by oil lamps with vendors selling both local and imported goods of all sorts. * Fune's Beacon, Craftsman watchtower/barracks, also the lighthouse of the town. * Wild Pits, an animal fighting ring featuring exotic jungle beasts. * Hillhammer Smithy, a family-owned blacksmith business on the waterfront. * Street of taverns, pubs lined closely near the docks and night market for sailors and visitors ** The Thirst -- drinking hole ** The Vintage Violin -- fancy two story inn in the night markets ** The Stormy Buffalo -- made of a sunken cow barge. ** Ye Olde Crocodile Inn -- features a stuffed crocodile ** The Mysterious Pants Tavern ** The Defiant Vanilla ** The Macho Angels Inn -- sign is wings and a muscled arm ** The Best Tortoise ** The Nimble Squid ** The Broad Arm Inn ** The Moldy Husband Pub -- the sign hasn't been cleaned and so it got the nickname ** The Careful Shirt Pub -- the sign is cleaned often